


Buenos Dias, Repo

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: One warm summer's evening, as the sun was gently setting in the sky, what else was there to do at this hour besides fuck around with your favorite mantis?
Relationships: Repo Mantis (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Buenos Dias, Repo

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is stronger than the love between a mantis and his gal

One warm summer's evening, as the sun was gently setting in the sky, what else was there to do at this hour besides fuck around with your favorite mantis?

You knew he enjoyed your visits, (really just pestering him whenever you felt the urge) so it was really a win-win type situation.

The car lot was always open, mostly because anyone who was smart enough and/or not his favorite booty call, kept out. While the yard was large, Repo was always fairly easy to spot from far away. What with him being bright purple and having a giant pompadour and all.

He was currently occupied with rooting around under a car's hood, tossing a few metal doohickies over his shoulder every once in a while.

As expected, his ass was sticking out like it usually was. You ever so carefully sneak up behind him, keeping an eye on his antenna to make sure it didn't give away your position. While he was engrossed in stripping the car, you give his ass a hard slap.

"Buenos Dias, Repo!"

His back end bounced and jiggled so much that he had to stop it with his claw. You notice a slight antenna twitch, more so at the interruption than being smacked.

He knows only one person who could get away with that without losing their hands.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Repo straightens up and turns around. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing such a pretty face today?" He says with an exaggerated flourish before plopping his claw down on your head and tussling your iconic hair. "Just being a putz?"

"What else am I supposed to do all day?" You shrug.

"Somethin' productive, maybe?"

" _ You're  _ productive." You point out, shooting finger guns like you thought you were sly or something.

"I said  _ productive,  _ not  _ reproductive _ ."

"Does that make you...Repo-Ductive?" You wish you brought your sunglasses with you to make that joke even cooler.

"What do you want, Girlie? I'm busy right now, y'know, trynin' to make a living and all?" 

"Oh, so now I have to  _ want  _ something from you to come here? I can't just stop by to say 'hi' once in a while?"

"You're fooling nobody. What you want?"

"For you to stop trying to earn a living and humor me instead?" You look up at him with wide eyes, quivering your lip ever so slightly for maximum puppy-ness.

Repo pauses and hums loudly as he pretends to think, scratching his chin for extra effect.

"I  _ guess _ I could take a break. Not like I do this job to make money or nothing." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"You'll just have to keep all these valued customers waiting." You spread out your arms and gesture to the yard.

"Yeah? Screw dose guys." He waves his claw dismissively before slinging it around you.

His, ahem,  _ living quarters _ were not much to speak of, but it got the job done.

When you walk inside, you're promptly greeted by half a dozen cats.

"Ey, shoo!" Repo waves his claw over the couch, before he practically collapses into it.

He splays out over the cushions, stretching himself and flexing his claws. You swear he's making such exaggerated moans on purpose.

While his lack of pants usually didn't show anything too special, you couldn't help but admire the view. He was a bit dirtier than usual from working out in the yard, but that never detracted from the odd handsomeness that was his dad bod.

You realize he notices you staring at him when he starts bouncing his pecs.

"Knock it off." You huff, tossing one of the pillows at him to make room for yourself.

"Admit it, you like that." He pats the tattered cushion beside him.

When you sit next to him, he goes back to showing off.

"When I said humor me, this wasn't at all what I meant."

"And what did youse mean?" Repo leans over, inching closer and backing you into the corner of the couch.

"A movie, maybe?" You squeak, unable to to sound confident with Repo looming over you like that.

"Yeah, a movie...I guess that could work." He smirks, backing away for now.

You can tell something devious is happening behind that smirk, but the anticipation of his teasing is what really makes you heat up.

Repo flips to the first movie you find, setting the remote on the cushion between his legs, knowing you're less likely to reach for it down there.

He was definitely stealing cable from the neighbors, because he had all the expensive movie channels. The ones that actually showed boobs on screen.

He's clearly not interested in digital boobs, because you notice him sneaking glances at your's when he thinks you're not looking.

Though, you're looking at his boobs about just as much, so it's a fairly even trade.

Repo gradually scoots much closer to you then he was when you first sat down. He even goes as far as to do the cheesy yawn and stretch as an excuse to throw his arm around you.

The tip of his claw  _ just so happens _ to snag itself on your top, effectively weighing it down and causing you to show more cleavage.

There's little expression change on Repo's face, but you can practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Having fun there, big guy?"

"Oh yeah~ I love...whatever dis is." He moves his claw away and gestures to the TV screen, pretending like he wasn't just copping a feel.

"Name one thing that happened."

"There was definitely a hot tub scene." 

You try not to let your eyes roll out of your head before you  _ try _ to focus back to the movie. 

It isn't long before Repo returns to his usual sleazy antics. Pressing the flat side of his claw against your ass, he starts to feel up your curves.

You give him a knowing look.

He feigns innocence for a split second before returning your look with his own smug grin.

It only grows wider as you two lean in closer to each other. Your foreheads pressing together for just a moment, then your lips follow the example.

You could feel those spines brush against your tongue, and you can't help but imagine them in a different place.

He starts to nudge you back into the couch, using his weight to push you into the cushions.

His member already starts to poke out of his abdomen as he grinds his pelvis against you. Long and already glistening at the tip, the barbs brushing your thigh as precum smears against your pants. You can hardly bring yourself to be mad.

Repo breaks the kiss to start stroking his cock to full length before looking at you expectantly.

“You gonna start stripping, or what?” He asks, continuing to jerk himself without breaking eye contact.

“You strip cars all day, you're the one that should be stripping  _ me."  _ You decide, trying not to make it so painfully obvious that his little display was flustering you to your core.

Repo thinks about this for a moment, then suddenly hooks his claw under your shirt. You barely have a second to react before this top tears  _ your _ top right off of you.

“Is that what you wanted, Babycakes?” He asks, tossing the useless fabric aside before reaching for more. When he pries off your bra, he finds that it pops off a little too easily.

"Hah hah! This bra clips in the front!"

You can practically see question marks floating above Repo's head.

"This was totally worth the minimal support!" You say triumphantly like you had outsmarted the mantis.

Repo has to humble you and snap you out of your daydream, however. He recovers from his contemplation of lingerie rather quickly to start feeling you up.

"I think they look betta  _ outside  _ the shirt anyway." He snickers as he goes to shove his face into the valley of your breasts.

You try not to squeal when he starts making obnoxious motorboating sounds.

"What I'd give to be your lacy things for a day, then I could hold these up all the time." He smirks, pushing your breasts up and watching them drop back down with a hungry look in his eyes. "I'd be a snug bug for sure."

"You're a hung bug, at least." You offer, trying to avoid his ever roaming eyes.

"You trynin' to start something, girlie?" He stops oogling your bosom to bring his face in close to yours.

"Not that this isn't amazing, but aren't you supposed to be trying to get into my pants?" You urge in an attempt to move things along and obtain relief from his relentless teasing.

"Could ya blame me?"

He tries to rip off your pants the same way he did to your shirt, but his arms merely snag onto your pants.

"Having a bit of trouble there, big guy?"

"I wear leatha', not denim." He huffs at one of his few weaknesses.

"Let me help you with that." You offer as you start fiddling with your jeans.

_ "Whatever."  _ Repo shrugs, more than happy to sit back and watch your little strip show.

With a bit of a tussle, mostly from being a bit too excited and frantic to remember how to pull off pants smoothly, you finally get them off.

Repo eagerly returns to his position of hovering over you. He kisses over your breasts, that textured tongue flicking over a nipple before it starts wandering downwards.

His antenna twitches away in excitement, ghosting down your stomach as he moves between your legs.

You reach down to help him slip your panties off, only to have him pin your arms against the couch cushions.

"Keep dose right there now. No moving." His tone firm, but taunting.

You don't dare to disobey him, not with you already making such an obvious wet spot on the couch anyway.

He kisses your vulva through your panties, lightly squeezing your  _ 'lips' _ with his own.

He gets that look in his eyes again as he runs his tongue from your cunt all the way up to your clit, the spines dragging along the fabric, just enough to tease at your sensitive flesh.

"You smell like youse was wet before you even came over here." He grins before going back down for more.

With him licking over the fabric, you can just barely feel the tiny spines on his tongue through the thin fabric.

Moving to kiss your thigh as he hooks his claws on either side of your underwear, he pulls them off of you. Holding his prize on the tip of his claw before bringing them close to his face, inhaling your scent.

He makes sure you're watching him before licking over the damp spot you left behind.

"I like that pair." You try to protest, knowing full well you were never seeing them again.

"Oh yea? I like 'em too, think I'll keep 'em." He tucks them into his vest pocket.

"Are you just going to keep your clothes on the entire time?"

"What, ya just expect me to do all the work now?" He huffs. "How bout youse give  _ me _ a little something before I give something to  _ youse?" _

"I'm hot and ready and nude, and all you can think about is a blowjob?" You gesture to your entire body.

"It's only fair." He winks.

"Since when are you fair?"

"Maybe I just likes to watch my little babydoll get all worked up." He leans back smugly. "And the view's pretty nice from here."

"You're lucky I like you." You climb over him, resting your hands on his chest and towering over him to try and assert yourself.

"D'aaw, ain't dat just the sweetest thing I ever heard." He laughs in your face and pretends to wipe away a tear with his claw.

With you in temporary control, you quickly devise a plan. You'll try and tease him the way you know he likes to tease you. This mostly involves smooshing your face into his fat hairy tits.

"These have to go." You help him as he begrudgingly shrugs off his vest. It's easy to pull off his shirt, because it could  _ barely  _ be called that anymore.

Despite not wearing pants, Repo always looked so indecent without his belt. There was nothing 'decent' about what was about to happen on this couch, so you toss it onto the floor with the rest.

Finally able to get a good look at his chest, you go straight for the goods.

Sucking on his nipple and playing with the other, earning several barely audible grunts from Repo.

You think you might have the upper hand, making him start come undone beneath your touch, but he refuses to let you have your moment.

"I bet ya love sucking on me, ain't ya? I got something way better for youse to suck on." He chuckles, though there's a visible flush to his face.

His claw rests on top of your head before he starts pushing you south. You push back against, just to try and one up him, but a mutant bug is stronger than a human any day. When you finally reach below the equator, you're met with a tantalizing sight. 

Repo's cock is now fully unsheath, glistening and dripping at the tip. If you were to sit still for long enough, you would see it twitching.

However, you waste no time, wanting that delicious tendril of his in at least one of your holes as soon as possible.

You lick start at the base, taking long licks up to each and every tip before you take the head into your mouth.

You move down the shaft, slowly taking him inch by inch until he's hitting the back of your throat. You suck hard as you stroke the base, your fingers barely brushing against his opening.

"Ain't youse just the prettiest sight?" Repo watches you with a lopsided grin. "That cute little mouth, swallowing around me. Taking the whole thing like the little slut you are."

You swallow around in response, earning another smug moan from Repo.

"Maybe I should make a mess of that cutesy little face, or give ya a pearl necklace." Repo rambled through his pleasure. "Nah… I think I wanna feel myself cumming down dat tight throat."

You move up and down his shaft, swirling your tongue around him as you feel him wriggle inside your mouth.

He lets out a gravely groan as he cums, twitching in pleasure, while the more spiky parts of him tear into the couch. His seed coats your throat and warms it quite nicely.

He tiredly chuckles as he pulls his dick out of your mouth.

"Don't let any go to waste now."

You obediently swallow most of the viscous fluid, though the sticky mess still lingered in your mouth.

You practically throw yourself onto him, kissing him roughly and snowballing his cum into his mouth.

Repo eagerly accepts the kiss, even making a point to lick around the inside of your mouth.

Eventually, you have to come up for air. A thick string of cum still connects your mouths together as you pull away.

Repo breaks the string to lick it up, causing a rather distracting bead to dribble down his chin.

"That's a pretty look on ya." He chuckles. "All blushin', just for me." 

"I can't help it, you tease too much!" You try to say defensively.

"I'll stop teasing when ya when it stops being so fun." 

You look away from him, but he corners you again. His claw finds its way under your chin as he forces you to look at him.

"You're my little kitten, ain't youse?" He croons.

When he doesn't get the answer quick enough, he pulls you closer, making you look him straight in the eyes.

"I said,  _ ain't youse?" _

"I'm your little kitten, Repo."

"Now dat's what I like to hear." 

His claw makes no effort to remove itself from you, the tips prickle down your neck, almost scratching you.

"Why don't ya tell me what youse want?"

_ "You." _

"Uh-uh, I wanna hear the specifics, ya see? Tell me  _ exactly _ what youse want."

Unable to look away from his lustful gaze, you bite your lip hesitantly before your voice crackles out.

"I want you to fuck me, Repo! Fuck me until I'm filled to the brim with you! Until I can't walk straight anymore!"

"Ain't that just music to my antenna?" Repo's voice practically purrs. "Was dat so hard now?"

You resist the urge to answer him and stroke his ego any more. 

He pins you against the couch once more.

"Youse look so beautiful under me like this." He takes a moment to admire your flustered form as he hovers over you.

His cock ruts against your opening, the tip brushing against your clit in a way that makes your breath hitch.

He pushes himself into you, his large girth stretching you wide and creating a noticeable bulge.

"You really know how to take a cock, don't cha, sweetie?"

He rubs his claw over it, almost surprised at just how big it is, before he snaps out of his trance.

He takes your words to heart, and to his cock, as he starts thrusting into you.

"You fuckin' like this, don't ya? You don't want to walk straight?" He grins.

He into your clit with every movement, the bulge moves with him. His wet sheath slaps against you with his thrusting, producing the most obscene noises.

Neither these sounds, nor the shaking of the couch around you could muffle every moan, whine, and mewl that escaped you.

Repo would never let you muffle them anyway. If the whole world heard what you were doing, he wouldn't care in the slightest. No shame.

"It's just me and you right now. I was even thinkin' about ya before you got here." He slows his rhythm as he closes his eyes, a dreamy expression on his face. "Heaven must be missing an angel, cause I got her right here."

Even through the pleasure building in your core, Repo's sweet words ring loud and clear. 

The pounding into you. His purring voice. The tight fit. The surprising gentleness.

You got your words out while you could.

"Repo…"

"I'm close, baby."

"I want you to look at me...Please…" You say breathlessly.

"Aw, that's why you're my sweet thing." He manages to smile as he looks down at you. "I love ya, always will."

"I love you too."

When he looks down at you, you're able to see his face at the height of bliss, all while he pumps his cum into you.

Repo looks down at you too, watching your pleasure expression and hearing his name on your tongue as you squeeze around him.

When the pleasure finally ebbs away, you're both left a panting, sweaty, laughing mess.

He pulls out of you, the bulge disappearing as your combined love juices dripping off of his cock.

It wasn't your first addition to the stained couch, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Repo pulls you on top of him and you happily cuddle up to him, using his broad chest as your own personal pillow.

You lay together for a while, not tired enough for sleep, but clearly spent. 

"You know I have to go home later without my shirt, right?" You point out, though you can't bring yourself to be too mad at him.

"Borrow mine." He shrugs.

"What exactly is that going to cover?"

"It covers my tits, it can cover yours. Wear it backwards."

You hold back a laugh.

That was the only option he was going to give you, and you didn't want to admit you actually  _ wanted _ to take that raggedy shirt home with you, so you went along with it.

"I really needed dat break, couldn't dream of a better way to spend it then with youse." He sighs as he scratches his chest, his usual tone starting to return as he looks down at you.

"Ey, how's about another round?" He winks as he looks down at you, his expression much softer and slightly less sleazy than before. "For good luck?"

You merely give him a look to say 'Really now?'

"Hey, I don't feel like putting this thing away just to take it out again. Waste o' effort." He gestures to his spent dick.

"If you're sure  _ you're  _ up for it." You try to say teasingly, though it comes out rather flustered. "I'm game."

"Youse betta hold on to something, baby girl. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."


End file.
